


I can hear the sound of your heart

by Sarah_rst



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Violence, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_rst/pseuds/Sarah_rst
Summary: Hanji; a woman whose been kidnapped when she was fourteen by the man who had murdered her parents in front of her eyes; had finally been able to escape him after ten years of torture.But it's doesn't take long until he finds her again and right when she thinks that everything is over; she is saved by a mysterious man with grey bluish eyes that look like diamonds...Levi Ackerman.The man who takes her home to help the woman heal.Hopefully before it’s too late
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë & Nanaba, Hange Zoë/Levi, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi & Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharias, Levi & Mike Zacharias, Levi & Petra Ral, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Oluo Bozado/Petra Ral, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 35
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii so this is my first fic in here so plz Be gentle with me!  
> I’m already posting this story on my Wattpad account and I decided to post it here as well!  
> This is going to be a really slow burn levihan fanfic
> 
> And WARNING:  
> Guys this story includes pretty mature stuff such as rape; depressions; suicidal thoughts and etc.  
> I will be marking those parts at the start and the end but please don't read this if it's not your thing.  
> But if not; then ENJOY!💕
> 
> Oh and English is not my first language so please forgive me if you see any mistakes!

She was running as fast as her bare and bruised feet would let her. She could hear the angry shoutings of the men chasing her but she was NOT going to going to slow down so they could take her back to the hellhole she had just scape from, after ten years. Ten FUCKING YEARS.  
'There's no way I'm going back!'

She groaned in pain when she fell down; clutching her chest and breathing heavily before standing up again and ignoring the pain as she kept running to god knows where. She just knew she had to get away.

She turned around and ran into an alley but felt her heart stop as she reached to a dead end. She looked around in panic; looking for a way to scape but there was none. She turned back; hopping she would be able to get out from where she came in but her eyes widened; seeing the men reaching the alley as well.  
'No...no; this can't be happening. It can't!' she thought as tears filled her eyes.  
He was going to take her back to that hellhole and torture her again; Hit her...rape her and then let his men do the same to her until she could barely stay alive.  
Or maybe...maybe he would just kill her this time because she had tried to scape.  
'That's it. He is going to kill me this time. He's not going to stab my body anymore! He's going to stab my heart!'  
She felt her heart starting to pound faster _if that was even possible_ as they kept running towards her.

She just turned around; grabbing at the wall and trying to pull herself up even though she knew that was impossible.  
'No, no I'm not going to give up! Not like this! Not like...' She screamed, feeling a pair of hands grabbing her roughly from behind before throwing her to the ground before jumping on top of her and grabbing her throat and squeezing it before punching her cheek.

He would never punch her in the face. So she wouldn't get ugly! And him doing it now made her terrified.  
'Maybe it really is the end after all.'

She let out a loud scream, feeling a sharp and familiar pain in the right side of her stomach, knowing he had stabbed her.  
'P..please...someone...' she begged to god as tears started running down her eyes. She never believed in god. If she or he was real; then why they never helped her? Why? 

"Does it hurt? Ha? Does it hurt?" He almost shouted as he pulled out the knife out of the sudden putting it on her collar bone and slowly cutting it as she whimpered.  
"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TRY TO SCAPE FROM ME YOU SLUT!" He continued shouting; making her to shut her eyes before he landed another punch on her already bruised cheek.

She suddenly started screaming for help trying her only way out left, but the only thing she got as an answer was a punch in the middle of her chest, making her to gasp for air.

He continued hitting her and after a while his men joined; hitting almost every inch of her body and right when she thought that this couldn't get any worst; she saw him holding a knife above his head; ready to stab her in the heart. She just closed her eyes then; knowing this is the end but the pain never came.  
'Maybe I'm already dead...' she thought with a smile crossing her lips. If this was death; it wasn't that scary. She was alone.  
but then she felt the weight of the man lifting from her body and she opened her eyes; seeing someone beating the crap out the man as the other two stood up from the ground, shaken and then ran away.

The last thing she saw was that man kneeling beside her and calling out for her as her owner ran out of the alley; leaving her behind. Something she never thought was possible.  
Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> Is it good? Bad?  
> Plz let me know what you think and don’t forget to leave kudooooos!😁
> 
> I’ve already post this until chapter nine on my wattpad account.  
> (Oh and I may make the chapters longer in here)  
> I go there as (sarah_R_sarah) and the story has the same name as in here!  
> So check it out if you want to!
> 
> Love ya❤️


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes the brunette to his home!( I suck at summaries plz just read😂)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter two!  
> Yup; I decided to post two chapters today!
> 
> And sorry if I have some mistakes. English is not my first language.

Pain...that's all she could feel at the moment. She gritted her teeth; remembering the events of the last night as she started waking up.  
She could remember running and getting chased. She could remember getting trapped and she could remember her almost death. And that... man. The one who saved her. She could remember him to. But... what happened after that?  
what has he done after that? He had probably captured her. Yes he had probably just saved her so he could have her for himself.  
She mentally cursed herself for calling out for help. She should've just accepted her death and died on that alley. Anything was better than being a slave...again. Even death. She just couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't. She just wanted to...die.

She opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a man calling her.  
She suddenly sat straight and slapped his hand away; dragging herself to the corner of the bed and leaning on the wall; hugging her knees to her chest and breathing heavily.

"Hey; hey! It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."  
She heard the man say but didn't look at him. Like she could believe him! And She was never allowed to look at her owner's face when talking anyway!

"What's your name?" He asked but she didn't answer; only hugging her knees tighter despite the pain that was making her want to scream.  
"Well I'm Levi!" He said; hopping that would at least make the woman to tell him her name but even that didn't seem to be working.

They stood like that for a while and she finally took a deep breath; thinking that she must say something or he would punish her but the second she opened her mouth she suddenly started coughing, making Levi to stand up and go to god knows where.

"Here."  
She finally looked up when she heard Levi and saw him holding a cup of water for her.  
She took it hesitatingly and started drinking it and god it tasted so good. Not like the water 'he' would always give her which tasted like dirt. It was cold and fresh; making her to drink it all in a second.

"Woah slow down! It's not going anywhere!" She heard Levi said and it made her heart to jump. Was he mad at her?

"I..I'm sorry..." she said; not looking up at him.  
"It's okay! You don't need to apologize!" He said quickly, seeing how she suddenly became panicked and stressed.  
"At least I know you can talk now!"

She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and finally looked up at Levi when he stood up.  
He was a little short and tiny for a man; making her to wonder how he was even able to save her from three monsters. He had straight raven black hair with an undercut and his eyed were a pair of bluish grey diamonds.

She quickly looked down when he glanced back at her; her heart starting to pound faster again. Was he going to get mad now? 

She was half expecting him to hit her but what he said; made her eyes to widen.  
"Okay; since you're not going to talk to me; what about I go bring something for you to eat?" Levi said making her to stare at him in disbelief.  
"R..really?" She asked in shock making Levi to stare at her, hearing how happy her tone suddenly was.  
"Yeah but maybe...just some soup or something so you can stomach it?" He said and she nodded quickly still not believing that she was actually going to get something to eat.  
"Okay so..I'll be right back." He said before walking out of the room and for the first time she was not afraid of someone telling her they'd be back soon.

She finally let go of her knees; the impact making her to groan in pain.  
She looked around the room for the first time; realizing how beautiful it actually was. And...clean! Too clean to be exact. The room was big and had a huge window on the wall beside the bed, giving her a good view of the town and the people outside.  
'The bed..' she thought as she suddenly looked down; realizing that she was on an actual bed. A BED! It's been so long since she's slept on one. Her bed was always the cold, hard and dirty ground of the dungeon she was kept in.  
She touched the pillow slowly before hugging in to her chest. It was so soft and fluffy.  
Then she realized there was also a wardrobe, a dressing table and a couch in the room as well; along with a desk and a chair in the corner of the room.  
'Wait...was this Levi's room?' She thought for a second but before she could analyze the room further; she saw Levi coming in with a tray and then put it on the bed slowly 

There was a large bowl of soup on it which smelled so damn good.  
'But am I allowed to eat it?' She thought as she looked down at the bowl not knowing what to do exactly.

"Oi; are you going to eat that shit or you're just going to stare a hole in it?" Levi suddenly said; making her to jump before taking the spoon in her shaky hands and start eating the soup slowly. A smile crossed her lips as she took another spoonful of the delicious food. She couldn't even remember the last time she ate something this delicious.  
It was so long ago. When she used to live with her mom and dad. When they were still alive and she wasn't a sex slave.  
Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes but she soon wiped them away.

"What is it? I can bring you something else if you don't like it!" Levi said after seeing her starting to tear up out of the sudden.  
"N..no. It's.. it's good...it's so good." She said in a shaky tone, surprised that he was actually concerned. No one has ever cared to ask her if she liked something and that only made more tears to gather up in her eyes.  
"T..thank you..." she whispered, still not looking up and afraid that he might suddenly lash out because of her behavior.  
"You're welcome." Levi said, hopping she would finally start talking. But she didn't.

"So; do you want to tell me what was going on last night?" He continued but that only made the woman to jump and start panicking as the memories came flying back to her mind.  
'No; I don't want to talk about it. Please...But he is going to get mad if i don't and then he is going to hit me and...'  
"Hey, hey you don't need to tell me anything if you don't want to okay? It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you!" Levi said; seeing how scared she became suddenly.  
"R..really?" She asked and the tone of disbelief in her voice ached the man's heart too much that he was willing to do anything to prove her that she was safe here. That he would never hurt her.  
"Yes I promise." He said as he mentally slapped himself because of even asking that question at first. Yes he did want to know about who those men were and why they were doing what they were doing but he also knew that she needed time.  
Probably some time alone as well so he slowly stood up to leave the room; knowing that would help her to calm down a bit.

"Okay. I'm just going downstairs so you can eat in peace. The bathroom's there if you wanted to use it." He paused then; pointing at a door on the other side of the room which she hadn't noticed yet.  
"So I suggest you eat your food and take some rest. Your wounds are pretty bad and it took me the whole night to patch you up. If you needed anything just call me, okay?" He continued; making the brunette to look up at him in surprise before nodding as Levi started making his way outside.  
"It's Hanji..." she whispered; making Levi to stop and look back at her confused.  
"What?"  
"M..my name. It... it's Hanji."  
"Well nice to meet you Hanji!" He said as he flashed her a smile and then left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo what do you think?!


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! CHAPTER THREEEE!

It was almost midnight and Levi was sitting on a couch downstairs; staring at the TV and not paying any attention to it.  
He was thinking about Hanji and the way he had found her last night. He was going home from work and had suddenly heard loud screams coming from an dark alley and went in; only to find three big men kicking and beating her on the ground.

Despite how he looks; Levi is pretty strong due to being a detective and being trained to fight criminals if necessary and was able to defeat those man and save her easily.

He had brought her home to take care of her wounds then. He had thought that maybe those men were some drunk dudes who had found her alone in the alley and had started beating her but after looking at her body and seeing all the old scares in almost every inch of her body; he was not sure any more.   
'What if...' he shook his head; not wanting what he thought to be true but suddenly heard a loud scream coming from upstairs; pulling him out of his thoughts and almost making him to fall off the couch.

He stood up quickly and started running towards Hanji's room, knowing that's where the sound was coming from and found the woman tossing and turning on the bed crying and screaming and covered in sweat; her brown hair sticking on her skin.

"HANJI! HANJI WAKE UP! HEY HANJI OPEN YOUR EYES IT'S JUST A DREAM! HANJI!" He shouted as he started shaking her shoulder.  
"NO STOP! STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Hanji kept screaming in her sleep before suddenly waking up; slapping Levi's hand away with her eyes shut as she kept screaming.  
"NO PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"  
"Hanji it's me; it's Levi! I'm not going to hurt you just open your eyes! Hanji!"  
"NO, NO PLEASE..." she continued screaming but suddenly stopped as she started breathing in gasps; feeling the air leaving her lungs; making Levi to realize that she was probably having a panic attack.

"Hanji; Hey, hey it's okay. Just take deep breaths okay? Inhale; exhale." He said worriedly; placing a hand on her shoulder as Hanji opened her teary eyes slowly.  
"I...I c..can't.." she said between her breaths while clutching her chest.  
"Yes you can. Just take deep breaths. Inhale; exhale. It's going to be alright just take deep breaths." Levi explained; exaggerating his own breaths as an example while Hanji tried to do the same.  
"It's okay; it's okay. You're doing great." He said in an assuring voice as he started rubbing her back when her breaths started working again.

"T...thank you." Hanji whispered; still trying to catch her breath and Levi just nodded; taking his hand off her back.  
"I..I'm sorry if I woke you u..up. I..I didn't mean to. I.. I swear. I.."  
"Hanji it's okay you didn't wake me. I was already awake." Levi said and she nodded; not looking at him.  
Levi just kept looking at her; wanting to tell her to stop looking down when her hazel brown eyes were this beautiful.   
He shook his head as he stood up, ready to leave but stopped when he felt a pair of hands grabbing the end of his sleeve.

"P...please don't leave me..please.." Hanji whispered in a shaky tone; praying the gods that he wouldn't get angry. She was just scared. Scared to be alone in the dark. 'He' was always there when it was dark.  
"Oh..o..okay. I won't." Levi said a little surprised and went to bring the sofa beside her bed and sitting on it.  
"I'll be right here." He said, taking Hanji's trembling hand hand in his; making Hanji to stare at it before silently laying back down.

No one has ever touched her for comfort and yet this man has just done that and not just once, but twice.  
'Maybe...maybe he really isn't going to hurt me after all.' That was her last thought before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was a little short but the next one will completely make up for it!  
> Soooo...any thoughts?😁


	4. Chapter 4

She started waking up slowly; surprised that she hasn't had any nightmares for the rest of the night.  
Then she looked at her left; remembering Levi and saw him asleep on the sofa with one hand under his chin and the other still holding hers.  
She stared at their joined hands for several seconds before looking up at Levi.   
It was the first time that she was able to see his face this clearly since she had poor eyesight. His face was as expressionless as always but it looked calmer and his hair had fallen on his face.

She suddenly pulled her hand away from his when he started waking up.   
"Morning." He said; sitting straight and stretching his arms.  
"G...good morning." Hanji said; looking at her hands before taking a deep breath and continuing.  
"I...I'm sorry ab..about last nigh. I know I sh..shouldn't have d..done that and.."  
"Hanji it's okay. Really. So stop apologizing there's nothing to apologize for."  
"Oh..uh.. I'm sorr.."  
"I said stop apologizing!"  
"Sorry!"  
"Seriously?!" Levi asked in annoyance; making Hanji to chuckle; realizing what she's done but what surprised her more was the fact that Levi chuckled as well.

"Okay. Wanna go downstairs and eat breakfast together?"  
"B...breakfast?" She asked that like it was a complete unknown word, making Levi to wonder if the person she was living with used to feed her or not. She looked surprised every time he would mention food and it broke his heart.  
'Who the FUCK was that person?!'  
"Yeah,anything you want. Just...can you walk?" Levi asked as he stood up and Hanji stared at him for several seconds before nodding and dragging herself to the edge of the bed; putting her legs on the ground and standing up slowly while Levi stood close by to catch her if she fell. Which she did.

"Woah; take it easy." He said as he catch her with one arm; helping the woman to steady. He could feel her trembling under his touch.  
'Is she scared that I might get angry or she's just weak? Probably both.'  
"I..I'm so sorry. I'll..I'll try harder I promise!"  
'He's going to kill me now!'  
"Hey it's alright, you don't need to apologize. It's not your fault that you can't walk. I'll help you. okay?"  
"Y...you're not mad?"  
"Of course not." He said and she nodded while Levi wrapped his hand around her waist and put her arm arm around his shoulder, helping her downstairs.

"Okay; sit here." Levi said as he helped her sit on the same couch he was sitting on last night; knowing the chairs in the kitchen weren't so comfortable.   
They could just eat here.

"So; what do you wanna eat?" He asked; looking down at the nervous woman.  
"A..a piece of bread is enough for me. I.. I don't want anything else."  
"That's bullshit! What you need right now is something to make you strong. Not a piece of crap! I can make pancakes; eggs; omelet or; whatever! What do you want?"  
"Uh..p..pancake's fine."  
"Sure. And do you want tea? Or maybe coffee? Juice?"  
"T..tea."  
"Okay; I'll be right back then." He said and then made his way towards the kitchen to start the cooking while thinking about the brunette outside.

He did want to know what has happened to her so he could help her but he also did not want to push her and freak her out. She's been through enough already. so he had decided to just wait until she would feel a little safe with him. Maybe she would open up then.  
He didn't know why though but he just knew he had to help her. It was the first time he was feeling like this but he just knew he had to help her. He wanted to.

He made his way back to the living room when he was finished; seeing Hanji still staring down at her lap.  
He put her plate of pancakes and a cup of tea in front of her on the table and sat on the couch aside from hers.  
"Are you just going to stare at it? Eat." He said; making Hanji to nod before she started eating slowly; smiling at the taste. It was even more delicious than the soup she ate last night.  
She never though that a man would be able to cook this good. Seems like this Levi was an exception.

She moved a little forward to take the cup of tea but suddenly felt a sharp pain on the left side of her stomach; making her to hiss in pain and press her hand on the wound.  
"What is it? Are you okay?" Levi asked worriedly as he leaned forward a little.  
"Y..yes. Yes I'm fine. It just hurt a little. I'm fine now." Hanji answered quickly and Levi nodded; still a little unsure.  
"Okay. But I'm going to take a look at your wound after breakfast. I need to change the bandages anyway."  
"D..do you...have to?" Hanji asked; panic visible in her voice.  
"Yes but I'm just going to take a look at your wound and change the bandages. Nothing else. I promise. You don't need to be afraid."he explained and she nodded; still unsure, but didn't protest. She didn't want to make him angry. It was the first time that no one has tried to hurt her for two days and as impossible as it seemed; she did not want it to end.   
'What's wrong with him touching me? I've been touched my whole life!' 

They ate the rest of the breakfast in silence and then; after cleaning the table Levi went to bring some new bandages, a clean cloth and alcohol while Hanji brought her legs up on the couch and rested her back on the armchair like Levi told her to.   
He came back after several minutes and sat on the ground in front of the couch before pulling up her shirt slowly, making Hanji to start shaking a little.  
"Hey; I'll be finish in five minutes okay? I promise." Levi said as he looked up at her.  
"O...okay." She said as Levi started taking off the bandages around her stomach and then taking off the gauze.

'Good; her bleeding has stopped.' He sighed in relief; seeing that only the gauze was bloodied.  
"Okay...this might hurt a little. But it'll be over soon okay?" Levi said as he took a cloth which was wet with alcohol to clean her wound. He did NOT wanted it to get infected or something.   
"I..it's okay. I'm used to it." Hanji said and as much as it ached Levi's heart; he simply nodded as he slowly pressed the cloth on her wound and started cleaning it which made the brunette woman to hiss in pain and suddenly grab his arm.

She didn't know how long it's been until she heard Levi telling her that he was finished and she opened her eyes.  
"You okay?" Levi asked while pulling down her shirt and she nodded; letting go of his arm immediately; realizing she's been gripping it this whole time.

"W...why are you being...so nice to me?" Hanji asked; breaking the silence and not looking up from her hands but she could feel Levi looking at her.  
"I know you might not believe me but I want to help you. I don't have any bad intentions I swear. I just wanna... help you." Levi explained; making Hanji to stare at him with wide teary eyes.  
"You...you want to..help me?"  
"That unbelievable?"  
"B..but no one's ever helped me before.." she said and her voice wasn't just sad. It was broken. Shattered. Like something Levi has never heard before. It was so... alone. So alone and scared that all he wanted to do was to pull her into his embrace and never let go.  
But he just sat there; knowing that physical contact would only scare her more. 

"E...everyone has just.. used m..me. H..hurt me. No one ever came to h..help. Not even..once." She said as tears started gathering in her eyes and her voice started shaking.  
"But I am. I'm here now. I am going to help you and I promise that okay? But I can't just do that if you don't tell me what's happened to you. Who were those men?" Levi asked but she just kept staring at her hands and right when Levi thought she's not going to talk; she started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooookay so the next chapter is going to be about Hanji's past! Finally!  
> Pls Tell me what u think!😁😂  
> And thank you so much for your support.  
> Love ya❤️


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji opens up to Levi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys this chapter contains some mature stuff and shitty things about Hanji's past. It's no thaaaaat bad but please skip this part if you're not comfortable with it!!!  
> Only the last three paragraphs are okay I guess!sorry!😂❤️

"I...I was going home from school with my friend one day. We were neighbors and had grown up t..together so we separated when we got to our houses but...but when I went to open the door to my home it was..it was already open so I went in and c..called my parents and made my way to their room when I got no...answer b..but..." she stopped and took a deep breath since her voice and her hands had both started shaking. Levi slowly took her hands in his; knowing what was about to come.

"But when I got there I...I saw my d..dad..he was..he was lying on the ground and th..there was a pool of blood a..around him. I..I just looked into the room then; hopping to find my...my mom but then I saw someone...a man.. pinning her against the wall with a..a knife stuck in her stomach. They were both loo..looking at me and... and then that man suddenly pulled out the knife and started making his way towards me. I... I could hear my mom screaming at me to r..run but I was just frozen and..and then he g..grabbed me and s...slammed me to the ground and stabbed my thug so I couldn't run and...and that was when I started screaming; finally realizing what was going on. I stated screaming but...but it was too late and..and before I could realize what was happening he...he.." she stopped then as she started sobbing; not being able to control herself anymore. She could see everything happening right in front of her eyes again; like she was back in that house and everything was happening all over again.  
She suddenly felt two strong arms wrapping around her and hugging her tightly. She was frozen for several seconds but slowly wrapped her hands around Levi and suddenly broke down and started crying loudly as tears started running down her face freely.

"He...he r..raped me. He raped me in front of my dying mother. I..I could hear her screaming at him and begging him to... to stop but..but he didn't. And I...and I just lied there frozen; not even being able to m..move until..until everything went..b..black." She was crying and shaking her head; clutching at the back of Levi's cloths.

"I...I thought I had died back then. I w..wished I had died but that was only the beginning of m..my nightmare and when I woke up I was in a d..dungeon but he..he wasn't alone anymore. His friends were there as well and then..then they all t..tortured me..h..hit me..ra..raped me repeatedly f..for ten y..years and all they would do was laugh as I screamed. The...the night you found me I had finally managed t..to scape but soon he found me and he was about to k..kill me when you... when you saved me. T..thank you! Thank you; thank you; thank you!" She was almost screaming now. Hugging Levi so tight that he could barely breath but he was hugging her just as tight; not remembering when his own tears had started falling down his eyes. He just couldn't believe what he had just heard. What kind of a monster would do something like that?  
For ten years! She had went through that hell for TEN FUCKING YEARS!

"Shhhhh; hey; hey it's okay. It's okay; it's alright. I'm not going to let him nor anyone else touch you.ever.again. I promise. You're safe now I'll protect you. I promise!" He said as he pulled her closer if that was even possible. All he could do now was to tell her that he was not going to let anyone hurt her again. And he meant it. He wouldn't let anyone lay a finger on her even if it would cost his life. He was going to protect her.  
Hanji just nodded rapidly; tightening her grip as she kept crying.

Levi slowly sat beside her on the couch; not letting go of her for a second and let her cry as much as she wanted until there was nothing left but quiet sobs but even then it didn't seem like she wanted to let go and neither did he. So he just held her until she slowly drifted into sleep and even then; even then he didn't let go.  
He would never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it was a fucking cute Levihan chapter.
> 
> By the way; pls let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys; I stupidly realized that I have posted chapter 7 instead of SIX and I just realized it now when I came to upload chapter seven and saw that I’ve already posted it instead of the real chapter six!😐😑   
> I know I know; I’m such an idiot😂  
> So here is the REAL chapter six!

Levi was stroking her hair as Hanji slept in his arms; thinking about everything she has just told him; still not being able to wrap his head around it all.  
Her whole life has been a living nightmare for ten years.  
'Not anymore.' He nodded to himself as he looked at her sleeping face. He was going to help her get better. Both physically and mentally. He knew it would take a hell amount of time for her mental health to heal; maybe even years; but he was not going to give up. He didn't even know why but he just knew he wanted to bring back the smile on her face no matter what.

He glanced down at the woman in his arms; finding himself smiling at how strong she was. She may not believe it right now but he knew she was. She's been fighting all this time and struggling to stay alive even though death seemed the easiest way to get rid of all the pain and suffering and that warmed his heart. Maybe it wasn't too late to save her.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Hanji waking up with a groan.  
She slowly opened her eyes and was frozen for a couple of seconds; remembering everything and then she suddenly pulled away; almost falling off the couch if it wasn't for Levi; who caught her arm.  
"Woah; slow down!" Levi said while trying to steady her.  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for spouting all that none sense to you. I know I shouldn't have done that! I'm sorry!"   
"Hanji it's alright! Please stop panicking for a second for fuck's sake! I asked you to tell me remember? And that was anything but none sense!"  
"B...but then I started crying and...and I'm not allowed to cry! And I'm not allowed to hug anyone; I'm sorry! I'm so..."  
"Hanji please just stop. You are allowed to cry and hug me whenever and wherever you want to. I'm not mad at you for doing something that any human being is allowed to do okay?" Levi said; hopping that would calm her down but what Hanji said next made him too angry that he just wanted to find whoever the fuck who had told her something like that and beat them until they couldn't breath.   
"B...but I'm not a human being. I ...I'm a s..slave..."  
"What? Who the fuck has told you something like that?"  
"E...everyone..." she answered; tears welling up in her eyes.  
"That's just complete bullshit because you are one of the best human beings I've ever seen!"   
"W..what?"  
"You heard me! You're strong and beautiful and I know that you don't believe it yourself but you are!" Levi said; making Hanji to just stare at him with tears in her eyes. No one has ever called her beautiful nor strong in so long. Who would?

"And correction! I'm the one who hugged you. You just hugged back!" Levi continued; making Hanji to actually chuckle as a tear rolled down her cheek and Levi found himself smiling at the sound.

"Sooooo; since we're done crying and stuff; do you want to get some fresh air?" Levi asked; making the brunette to look at him shocked.  
"I don't mean to go outside outside! I mean we can go to my backyard if you'd want to." Levi continued, seeing her puzzled face.  
"o..okay." Hanji answered before staring at Levi's hand when he offered it to her.  
"C'mon we both know you can't walk properly on your own since your legs are a mess because of running bare feet that night. Remember?"  
"I...I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I promise I'll leave as soon as I can walk on my own. I'm sorry!"  
"What?! What do you mean? Where the hell are you even going to go? How are you going to live?" Levi asked; his eyes widening.  
"I... I'll manage some ho..."  
"No you won't! You'll only end up more hurt and you might even die!"  
"N...no one cares..."  
"I CARE! You're not leaving! It's too dangerous. You can just stay here!"   
"B...but I've already caused you enough trouble and...and I don't even have anything to give you in return."  
"Hanji you're no trouble and you just being here is enough for me."  
"B...but..."  
"No buts! I'm serious. You really can just stay here!"   
"Th...thank you..." Hanji whispered as she kept looking down but with a small smile crossing her lips.  
"You're welcome." He said and Hanji just nodded rapidly.  
"I swear to GOD if you start crying again; I will kick your ass!" Levi said annoyingly; making Hanji to wipe her eyes quickly before taking Levi's hand laughing. YES LAUGHING! she was actually LAUGHING!  
Levi smiled at the thought as they made their way towards the backyard.

'Wow! This Levi guy should be really reach!' Hanji thought as they entered the backyard. His house was big enough and now here it was his backyard; so big and green, with flowers on the ground; a double swing on the left corner of it along with a pair of chairs and a small wooden table.   
There was also a huge and clean pool on the right side of the yard with three sun loungers beside it. It was beautiful. So.damn.beautiful!

She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a dog's barking and tightened her grip on Levi.  
"W...what is that?"   
"Oh that's my dog! I had put her here in case you would get scared of it. If you're uncomfortable I can just..."  
"No it's... okay. I like dogs. I... I had one myself when I used to live with my parents too." Hanji answered; looking at the huge and cute Husky which was running-almost jumping- towards them.  
"Oh; okay."  
"What is...her name?" Hanji asked; patting the dog's head when she reached them.  
"Freckled Jesus!"  
"WHAT?!" Hanji almost shouted with a loud chuckle; not believing her ears.  
'He's not serious, is he?'  
"It's Luna." Levi said as he chuckled as well and Hanji took a deep breath in relief before looking back at the dog.  
"Hi Luna!" She said; stroking the dog's ear as it licked her hand.  
Levi smiled looking at her smiling face.  
'She's quiet cute while doing that. Wait...cute? Fuck where the hell did that come from?'

They slowly made their way towards the swing and sat down; the dog following them behind.  
Hanji took a deep breath; smiling at the scene in front of her; finally feeling free after so long.   
"It's beautiful." She missed being outside. It's been ten years since she had seen the sun and felt it's warmth. Ten years since she had smelled fresh air. Ten years since she had looked at the birds; flying in the sky. She was always in the darkness of that dungeon; trapped and not being able to do anything about it.  
"Thanks." Levi said; looking at Hanji who was staring up at the sky. She was not looking down anymore and that made him happy.  
'She should never be looking down. Her hazel brown eyes are so beautiful. She shouldn't hide them.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again😅


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii so I know you’ve probably already read this chapter but that’s bc I’ve accidentally had posted this as chapter six when it actually was chapter seven! So pls go and read the last chapter before you read the next one; I fixed it and posted the ACTUAL chapter six right now.  
> I soooo sorry I know I’m such an idiot; I can’t stop laughing😂😂

The sun was setting and the two were still sitting on the swing in quiet; enjoying the view.  
Despite being close to someone; Hanji was not feeling so stressed out and panicked. Actually she felt safe and better than she's been in so long. she just seemed to feel better after talking to Levi and crying in his embrace. Like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She's buried all those shit inside herself for so long without realizing how much it was damaging her soul.

She glanced at her left; a smile crossing her lips when she saw Levi, looking at the sun as it set down. He was the first person in so long who had actually listened to her; hugged her and touched her without wanting to hurt her or abuse her.  
She wanted to believe that he actually wanted to help her but she's just been too hurt in her life that she was afraid to trust anyone. As much as she knew, he could be just fooling her; wanting her to trust him so he can break her and She didn't thought she could ever take that. Not with Levi.  
She was afraid that he would suddenly lash out and hit her if she said or did the wrong thing and she hated the though. She really wanted to believe that she could trust him. That he wouldn't hurt her like everyone has.  
She shook her head; pushing away those thoughts as she kept staring into his eyes.  
'Because still, every time I look into his eyes; there is something that makes me want to trust him even more.' The thought made her smile to grow wider; making Levi to look at her confused.

"Uuuuuh...what are you smiling at?!" He asked uncomfortably as he touched the back of his head; making the brunette to look down quickly, embarrassed.  
"N...nothing!" She said; making the short guy to chuckle.

"Will you be okay if I go out tomorrow? For several hours?" Levi asked after a couple of minutes; making Hanji to look at him surprised.  
"G..go out?"  
"Yeah I work as a detective and I've already taken two days off of work but if I don't go tomorrow; my boss is going to cut off my head! But I'll leave early in the morning and will be back by three."  
"y..yeah. Why are you even...asking me?"  
"Well we are living together now; aren't we?" Levi said; shocking her even more.  
"I...I guess." She answered; not looking up from her hands.

"Okay then; are you ready to go inside? You must be hungry."  
"W...what?" She asked in complete surprise, making Levi to look at her sadly. She seemed surprised every time he mentioned food. Didn't that shitty bastard used to feed her?!  
"Yeah! You haven't even eaten lunch since you fell asleep earlier. So let's go eat some crap and then sleep." Levi explained as he helped her up and they started walking towards the house.  
"I...I don't want to sleep." Hanji whispered; looking down and playing with her fingers. She didn't want to sleep. The second she would; nightmares would haunt her; making her to relive her terrible life all over again.  
"Hanji I know you're afraid of having nightmares but you need to rest. I'll be right beside you and wake you up the second you started having nightmares."  
"R...really?" She asked and he nodded.  
"B...but don't you need to rest too?" She asked; feeling bad for all the trouble she was causing the short man.  
"Well I never used to sleep much before either 'cause insomnia is merciless! But even if I get tired I can just sleep on the couch. So; no worries!"  
"Thanks."  
"Yeah."  
'So he is a detective and he has insomnia!' Hanji thought with a smile as they made their way towards the house; feeling good to finally know something about him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real story is about to begiiiiin in the next chapter!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So; here is chapter eiiiight!

Hanji woke up slowly; feeling the warmth of the sun coming through the windows on her skin. She sat on the bed slowly; smiling at the feeling.  
Levi wasn't in the room as she expected. He had probably left early in the morning.   
She yawned; hugging her shoulders and sat on the bed; looking around the empty room. Well...maybe not so empty.   
She chuckled; seeing Levi's dog sitting beside the bed and shaking it's tale.  
"Morning!" She said happily and the dog purred before jumping on the bed beside her.

She sat there in silence; thinking about everything that has happened in the past three days. She still couldn't believe that she was actually free from 'him' and had someone who was willing to help her and not hurt her. It was just so hard to believe that all that pain and suffering was finally over.   
It was like her soul was still trapped in that dungeon.  
'NO, I shouldn't let him keep torturing me when he's not even here anymore. When he never will be.' She told herself but it wasn't just that easy.  
She just shook her head; deciding not to think about that and do something else until Levi gets back home. It felt kinda weird without him in the house. It was so empty and quiet and even though she didn't want to admit it; she felt safer with him around. 

'Just bear with it Hanji! He won't be back until three. Speaking of which; what time is it?' She looked at the clock then; surprised that she has actually slept until one.  
'So what should I do until he gets...' she stopped as a grin appeared on her face when she saw a plate full of pancakes on the nightstand.

*•*•*•*

Meanwhile Levi was sitting behind his desk; not being able to take his mind off the brunette.  
'What if something happens to her? What if she gets another panic attack? What if...' he was pulled out of his thoughts with Mike's voice as he kept calling out his name while shaking his hand in front of his face.  
"Sorry!" He said; taking a deep breath and pushing the man's hand away.  
"Dude! You're completely on another planet today. Maybe you should've taken today off as well."  
"No I'm fine. It's not like that. And I don't want Erwin cutting off my head either."  
"Well you are his best detective after all!" Mike said; making Levi to roll his eyes at the title and punch him with his elbow.  
Mike was his coworker and kind of his only friend at work. Well; Erwin was his friend too but they couldn't talk and hang around a lot since he was his boss. There was this girl Nanaba too; who Levi would talk to sometimes but that was mostly because she was Mike's girlfriend. The two would never stop teasing him for being a loner.

"Come on! You've solved every case that you've ever had except one! And that..."  
"Wait! THAT'S IT!" Levi suddenly shouted making Mike to jump and stare at him as he ran to his shelf and took out one of his old files before running back to his desk and start flipping through the pages rapidly.

"Uuuuuh..." Mike said as he looked at the case from behind Levi; realizing it was the same one he was just talking about. The only one Levi hasn't been able to solve before. It was about a murderer and a drug dealer named Zeke Jaeger. He was mostly famous because of the horrible ways he used to kill his victims; always tearing them apart in the most disgusting ways and taking away their children if they had any and use them as sex slaves and torture them until they would die.   
He would always draw a symbol on the wall with the blood of his victims as well. That's how the police could understand it was his doing.   
Even though he would always leave a clue unlike any criminals; the police had never been able to find him. It was like he liked playing with them.   
There had only been two girls who had ever been able to escape him but even after questioning them and finding out where they used to be held captive; the place was always empty when the police would reach it and those two girls couldn't help the police anymore either since the only things they remembered were pain and suffering.   
Later Levi had heard that one of them had taken away her own life after two years; not being able to handle the pain anymore and the other one was still depressed and didn't have a good condition. And who could blame them?

Levi kept flipping through the pages; looking for an specific victim; not wanting what he thought to be true.   
He took a deep breath when he found what he was looking for. The page about one of his victims from almost ten years ago. Ruth and Daniel Zoe. And their thirteen year old girl...Hanji Zoe.   
He felt his heart stop as he looked at the picture of the young girl. She looked just like Hanji. 

"FUCK!" He shouted as his hand went flying to his head.  
"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Mike asked impatiently, making Live to turn around and look at him.  
"Will you believe me if I tell you that I just met this fucker in the streets four days ago?!"  
"WHAT? You mean ZEKE? ZEKE FUCKING JAEGER?!"  
"YES! And I fucking let him escape!" He almost shouted feeling frustrated.  
"What? What happened?" Mike asked with wide eyes and levi took a deep breath before telling him about the events of the last days; making Mike's eyes to grow wider and wider with every passing second.

"Holy fuck!" Mike said when he was finished; trying to wrap his head around all that crazy stuff.   
"So...this Hanji is in your house now? How is she? That's why you've been absent in the past three days; isn't it?!" He continued; looking at Levi who still looked like he wanted to kill every person on   
"Yes. And Hanji; She's... not fine. She gets panicked every time I talk to her; thinking that she's done something wrong and I'm going to kill her! She freaks out when I touch her! She barely speaks and it took me two whole days to make her to tell me about what has happened to her and after she did she started apologizing because of crying because it seems that she's not allowed to cry 'cause she's not a human BIENG!"  
"Man...that's so messed up!" Mike said feeling as angry as Levi even though he hadn't met the woman himself.  
"tell me about it!" Levi said before falling back on his chair with closed eyes; taking a deep breath and star reading the page. There was nothing new except the pictures of Hanji's parents bodies; making Levi to feel relieved that Hanji had passed out and hadn't seen what Zeke had done to their bodies. Even looking at the pictures was making him to want to throw up.

"So...what are you going to do? With the looks of it; I guess that you're going to find this Zeke right?"  
"Damn right! I am going to make him for what he's done to her! God I can't believe that I just let him scape that night! FUCK!"  
"Okay then; Just be careful. He is one hell of a crazy guy!"  
"I know!" He said and then the door of their office flew open and Nanaba walked in with her hands full of papers but stopped midway; seeing how the two men were almost on each other; staring down at a bunch of papers like they were murderers.  
"Uh...what are you two doing? Is kissing papers some new hobby of yours?!" She asked; laughing at their stupid position as she walked towards the two and that was when Levi remembered Nanaba was the one who had this case before him but she hadn't been able to solve it either and had finally given up; not being able to bare with all the deaths and other disgusting shit mentally and had passed the case to Levi.

"Well Levi here has decided to take care of the unsolvable case again." Mike said; making Nanaba's smile to fall as she leaned down on the desk.  
"The one I had before him? Zeke Jaeger?" Nanaba asked as she looked down at the papers and for a second Levi thought he saw a glimpse of sadness and regret crossing her face when she saw the page.  
"The one and only!" Levi said but didn't ask the woman anything about the case. She had told him everything once before when she had passed the case to Levi and she pretty much looked like that she didn't want to get involve with it anymore.  
"So what's with the sudden decision?" Nanaba asked but before any of them could answer her; Erwin entered the room; making them to fall silence and face the blonde man who was giving them weird looks.  
"What the hell are you three doing? Fucking papers?"  
"Erwin... I need to talk to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the real story begins! I was NOT planning to make this a crime fic but i was writing this chapter and I suddenly found myself doing it!😂
> 
> Guess this is going to get longer than I was planning then!
> 
> Sooooo; please please please tell me what you think about this!  
> Thanks for reading


	9. Chapter 9

Levi came back to his office after explaining everything to Erwin and went to sat back behind his desk.  
He had explained everything to him and told him that he wanted to start investing the case again and found Zeke and Erwin had agreed with pleasure and asked him to tell him if he ever needed any help.  
Thankfully he didn't have to bring Hanji here for questioning either and could do it himself since he had the case under his possession and he was also a detective himself. And He didn't want to put Hanji under any more pressure nor scare her even more.

"So...how did it go?" Mike asked him, making him to turn around with a sigh before telling the man about Erwin's approval.  
"So it's official then."  
"Yeah...Wait a second; what time is it?!" He suddenly jumped; looking at the clock and started cursing; seeing in was 3:30.  
"Shit!" That was the last thing he said before running out of the office; leaving Mike to stare at him with an amusing look.  
"Where did he run to?!" Nanaba asked as she sneaked her head into the office.  
"It's official! He's LOST his mind!"

Levi was in the parking; running towards his car when his phone suddenly rang and he took it out and cursed seeing it was Petra. He had completely forgotten that he had to meet her and his other friends in a cafe an hour ago.  
"Don't kill me!" He said as he answered knowing he was going to get scolded for the rest of the call.  
"And Finally you decide to ANSWER! We thought someone has kidnapped you or something!"  
"Haha funny!"  
"I'm serious! This is the third time that you've ditched us this week!"  
"Actually this is the first time. I told you I couldn't make it the last two times."  
"LEVI!"  
"Okay okay I'm sorry. Really. There was this case and I got caught up and lost track of time I didn't do it on purpose; I swear!" He said as he hopped into his car; holding the phone between his head and shoulder and starting the car.  
"A case?" Petra asked a little worried. It wasn't normal for Levi to lost track of time.  
"Yeah. Why are you worried?"  
"Nothing. You're just gonna get yourself killed with one of these someday!"  
"Yeah that might just happen this time!"  
"Why?"  
"I'll tell you guys about it tomorrow if um...we can meet then?" He asked apolitically and heard Petra huffing and could swear that she has rolled her eyes.  
"If you're not gonna ditch us again then okay. I don't think anyone would have a problem."  
"Thanks. And sorry for today again."  
"It's okay mister detective! Just look out for Eld tomorrow. He might just cut your head off!"  
"Like he can!" He said; making the woman to chuckle before hanging up.  
He kept driving for five more minutes and it was almost four when he arrived at home and jumped out of the car; running towards the door.  
'Why the fuck am I even panicking?! I'm just an hour late.' He thought to himself before opening the door and walked in; surprised to see Hanji sitting on the couch and playing with Luna and didn't notice him until the dog ran towards him.

"Uh h... hi." She said as she stood up quickly; smiling at Levi who was still breathing heavily and trying to stop Luna from licking him.  
"Hi." He said as he kept staring at her; making the woman to feel a little uneasy.  
"Is...something wrong?"  
"Oh no sorry. I was just a little surprised that you were able to walk down here on your own but... it's rally good. You look better." He said making the woman to smile as she looked down.  
"Sorry I'm a little late, I lost track of time."  
"No it's.. okay."  
"Ugh I'm fucking tired!" He groaned while he walked towards the couch aside from Hanji's and slumped down on it; making the brunette to stare at him awkwardly before sitting down as well.  
Levi closed his eyes; taking deep breaths while thinking how to ask Hanji about Zeke without scaring her. 

"Ummm Hanji; I know this is sudden but can I ask you some... questions?"  
"...about?" The brunette asked hesitatingly even though she had a pretty good idea about the topic.  
"The man who was keeping you... captive. But I don't wanna push you or make you feel..."  
"Okay." She said and Levi nodded as he sat straight.  
"So I was talking with my friend at work today and we suddenly started talking about one of my cases from a year ago which I hadn't been able to solve. It's about a murderer and a drug dealer named Zeke Jaeger and..."  
"That's him." Hanji said; crashing his last bit of hope about him being wrong.  
"What?"  
"The man who was keeping me. My owner. His name was Zeke Jaeger. I mean... we were never allowed to call him by his name but..."  
"We?"  
"I... I wasn't his only s..slave. There was others too. We were never allowed to talk or anything but I saw some of them once or twice. I know I wasn't the only one."  
"That sick bastard." Levi said angrily while clutching his fists even though he had already suspected that.  
"We were only allowed to call him master or sir but I've heard his men calling his by his name. It was Zeke Jaeger." Hanji explained and they fell silence for several seconds before Hanji started talking again.  
"Is... the case you couldn't solve, about him?"  
"Yeah. We were talking about it today and I suddenly remembered that one of his murders looked a lot like you told me and when I went and checked I saw that the victims were uh... you and... your parents. Ruth and Daniel Zoe."  
"Yeah. Th..they were my parents." Hanji said sadly; feeling tears fill her eyes as she remembered them sending her off to school the morning before they were killed. Smiling and not knowing it was going to be the last morning of their lives.  
She took a deep breath; trying to control herself when something snapped in her mind.  
"D..do you know... why he did it? Why he killed my parents?" She asked in a whisper; not daring to look at Levi, fearing that she would start crying again if she does.  
"No. I don't. There's barely anything about why he kills his victims. I'm sorry. I was hopping that you would know why but it seems like you don't."  
"No." She paused before continuing. "But; why are you asking me these? I thought you had given up on this case."  
" I had but...after meeting you and seeing what he has done... I just know that I want to find him and make him to pay for everything he has done to you and all his other victims."  
"B... but he's dangerous and...and even if you do find him...what..what if something happens to you? He's not just any criminal. He... he is crazy. He even kills his own men for doing something wrong and..."  
"Hanji hey; it alright. Nothings going to happen to me. I'm not just any detective either. I'm a badass myself too! Nothing's going to happen to me." Levi said; trying to lighten the mood and it actually worked for a second as Hanji chuckled but her smile soon disappeared and was replaced with tears as she started talking again.  
"B...but what if it does? You're the only one I have left. The only one who...who cares." She said; making Levi to suddenly look up at her before standing up and walking over her; taking her hands and kneeling on the ground in front of her so she would look him in the eyes.  
"Hanji I'm not going anywhere. I promise I won't leave you. Never. You'll never be alone again; I promise." He said; making the brunette woman to look at him with tears before Levi pulled her closer and hugged her tight; assuring her that he wouldn't go.

They stood like that for several seconds before pulling away and then they fell into an awkward silence; none of them knowing what to say.  
"So ummm... what do you...want to do?!" Levi finally asked; making Hanji to think for a couple of seconds before answering.  
"Um well I wanted to take a...shower but then I realized I don't have any cloths or...anything."  
"Oh right. silly me!" Levi said as he face palmed himself. How could he have forgotten to buy her any cloths? Even the ones she was wearing now were his.  
"Okay well I can give you some of my cloths and maybe if you were feeling okay we can go shopping tomorrow? It's my day off at work too."  
Petra had texted him that their meeting would be at five so they could go before that.  
"Shopping?" Hanji asked like it was completely an unknown word.  
"Yeah. It's not like I have any feminine cloths. I mean...shirts and pants? Yes. But bras and panties? I don't!" He explained; making Hanji to laugh at his boldness.  
"O..okay!"  
"It's settled then!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?😅  
> Good or shitty?😂


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s a fucking CUTE chapter y’all!

Hanji was sitting on the edge of the bed in her dark room; drying her wet hair with a towel. She had just showered and was now wearing another pair of Levi's cloths.   
She felt so clean and much better now since he would barely even let her clean herself or have clean cloths. It was always the dirty and torn ones that could barely cover any parts of her body.  
And what was the point of it anyway? He would always come at nights and touch every inch of her body, without caring about her cries and pleadings as she begged him to stop. He never would. He liked her crying. He liked her begging. He liked her hurting. He like her bleeding. Bleeding. There was always blood. Everything was red. That was the only color she could see whenever he was there.

She suddenly felt her heart starting to pound faster in her chest and breathing became harder and harder with each passing second. Like she was back there and he was hurting her all over again. She could even feel his hands over her body. Touching her. Hurting her. Raping her.   
She felt her tears starting to run down her eyes as she grabbed her chest and throat; trying so hard to breath but couldn't. It was like the air was leaving her lungs and everything was getting dark.

She suddenly felt two strong hands grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. She could hear someone calling her name rapidly but she couldn't just make out who it was. Her ears hurt. Her head hurt. Everything hurt.   
It was like she was feeling everything and nothing at the same time.  
"Hanji! Hanji hey; focus on my voice. It's okay. You're okay. Just calm down." She heard that person say. Levi. It was Levi. Not him. Not him.  
"I..." she tried but couldn't make out the words as she coughed; feeling like she was at the edge of dying. Didn't she always want to die? Then why was she so scared?  
"Hanji! Hanji it's okay. You're safe, you're okay. Just try to calm down and breath. Inhale; exhale. It's alright. You're alright. Hanji. Hanji hey. Just focus on my voice. You're safe here." She kept hearing Levi and tried to do as he said.   
'Inhale; exhale. Inhale; exhale.' She told herself as she tried to even her breathing. It looked like forever but she finally started to feel the warmth of Levi's hands on her arms and her vision started to get more clear.  
"That's right. It's okay. You're doing great. It's alright. Just keep breathing." Levi assured her in a calmer voice now; feeling his own heartbeat slowing and he let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.  
He had just came to her room to bring her some dinner and found her having a panic attack on the ground; making him to let go of the tray of food and run to her side immediately.

"It's okay. You're okay." He said and Hanji nodded slowly; finally being able to breath properly. The ringing in her ears started to disappear along with her headache and she could see clearly now.  
She looked around; not remembering when she had fallen on the ground. Then she slowly looked up at Levi; who was still holding her shoulders and saw him staring down at her with worry visible in his face. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. For some reason; even the fact that he was touching her didn't seem to scare her. It even made her feel safe.   
"Are you okay?" She heard him ask and nodded slowly before leaning closer and resting her head on his chest; clutching at his cloths and still breathing heavily.   
Levi was a little surprised at first but soon moved his hands and wrapped them around her; rubbing circles on her back slowly.  
"I...I'm sorry. I..."  
"Shhhh...It's okay. You're here. You're safe. It's alright." Levi kept assuring her and she just nodded her head; closing her eyes and listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

He just held her like that for a couple of minutes; listening to Hanji's breathing until the brunette finally pulled away; trying to wipe her tears with the back of her hands.  
"Here." Levi said; handing her a tissue and Hanji smiled; taking it.  
"Just...what happened?" He asked; looking at her as she looked down, playing with the tissue in her hands.  
"I..I don't know. I was just thinking and then..." she stopped then; not being able to finish her sentence.  
"It's okay. You don't need to tell me. Don't think about it." He said and she nodded with a smile before realizing the mess on the ground a few inches away from them.  
"That kinda fell from hands when I came in and saw you like this!" Levi explained; staring at the mess as well, with a disgusting look on his face.  
"S...sorry."  
"It's okay. It's not your fault, asshole." He said; making the woman to chuckle a bit.  
"Do you want to sleep?" He asked and as he expected she shook her head.  
"Okay then... wanna go downstairs and we can eat something and maybe; watch some TV?" He asked the last part with shrug; making Hanji to look up at her a little confused. She couldn't even remember the last time she's watched TV.  
"Uh...TV?!"   
"Yeah; you don't know what that is?"  
"No just...okay." She said with another chuckle and stood up with Levi's help and they made their way downstairs; Levi trying so hard to not to think about the disgusting mess on the floor.

This time they sat on the couch together and Levi turned on the TV before looking back at the brunette.   
"So... is there anything you'd like to watch? 'Cause I have no idea."  
"Me?!" She asked surprised and Levi just kept staring at her blankly; making her to think before answering.  
"Um well... I used to watch Anime all the time when I was with my parents but..."  
"So you're an Anime nerd."  
"Is that...bad?"  
"Nope! That's great. I'm an Anime nerd myself too."  
"Wait what? Really?" Hanji asked completely surprised.  
"That unbelievable?"  
"You obviously don't look like one."  
"Tch. So what genre should we watch?"  
"Horror!" She said and this time it was Levi's turn to be shocked.  
"That; I was not expecting." He said; making the woman to chuckle.  
"Just piss yourself on my couch and you're dead." Levi threatened before playing When they cry; making Hanji to nod with a chuckle before cuddling close to him and as much as it surprised the short man; he didn't say anything and just let her lay there. 

Levi went and brought a blanket in the middle of the first episode and covered them both with it and They stayed like that for three hours just watching the show and in some parts Hanji jumped and almost screamed; hugging Levi tighter and making the man to call him a pussy.   
After a while they both slowly drifted to sleep; cuddled up close to each other with the TV still playing.

In the morning Levi was the first to wake up; finding Hanji almost on top of himself and it took him a couple of minutes before remembering the events of last night.  
Then he looked at the TV and turned it off with a curse; making the brunette woman to slowly wake up as well.   
"Morning." He said as Hanji sat straight; still half asleep.  
"Huh? Oh, good...Morning." She answered with a yawn while rubbing her eyes. She had completely forgotten to tell Levi that she had poor eyesight and it's fucking hard to see things clearly specially in the mornings.  
"Ugh. what time is it?" Levi asked as he stretched his hand to take his phone from the table but the impact made him to suddenly lose balance and fall off the couch; sending the brunette to roar in laughter.  
"Oh shut up you asshole!" Levi groaned from the ground but still couldn't help the chuckle that scared his mouth as well when she looked at Hanji; realizing it was the first time he had seen her really laugh. And it was beautiful.

"Ah fuck; it's TEN? How the hell did I sleep did much?!" He asked a little surprised.  
"Too much? But... it was only five hours."  
"I can barely even sleep for three hours because of my insomnia shit."  
"Really? How are you alive?!" Hange asked, not believing her ears. How the hell can anyone sleep only three hours a day?  
"Trust me; sometime I wonder the same thing!" He said as he stood up; stretching his arms and looking back at Hange.  
She was much more talkative than the last days and it both surprised and made him happy, knowing she was starting to feel safe with him. The thought brought a small smile on his lips before he looked down at the still sleepy brunette.  
"Okay; let's eat some shitty breakfast and go shopping."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I read chapter 130 of AOT and my mind is BLOWN!   
> Just....FUCK!   
> Isayama; you damn sociopath genious I LOVE YOU!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute fucking Levihannnn!

"You ready?" Levi asked when Hanji came downstairs; dressed in one of his black long sleeved shirts and a pair of dark blue jeans which were a little short for her and Levi couldn't help but think that she was beautiful.   
"Um...yeah." She answered nervously as she walked towards the short man who was wearing jeans as well and a black hoodie.  
"Okay; let's go." Levi said and Hanji nodded as they walked out of the house and went to Levi's car and got in while Hanji played with her fingers nervously.  
It's been so long since she had gone outside and now it was terrifying.  
"Hey; you okay?" She heard Levi ask and saw him looking at her with concern.  
"I'm just.... it's been so long since I've been outside and I... uh..."  
"You're scared. It's okay I get it but you don't have to worry. I'll be right next to you the whole time and I won't let anything happen to you and if you felt bad or panicked; we can just leave at anytime. Okay?" Levi explained and Hanji nodded; somehow feeling relieved.  
"Okay." She nodded with a small smile and Levi started the car with that and drove to a mall he knew.   
"Where are we going?!" Hanji asked as she leaned closer towards the window to look outside. It was like a whole new world to her.  
"Have patience."  
"S...sorry." Hanji said and they drove the rest of the ride in silence.

After almost thirty minutes, Levi parked in front of a really big mall; making the brunette to stare at it for quite some time when she got out of the car.  
"Can we go in? Or you're gonna stare at it the whole day?" Levi said annoyed as he walked beside her and Hanji nodded rapidly before grabbing his sleeve and they both walked in.  
"Wow." Hanji said the second they stepped in; looking around in awe; forgetting about how crowded the place was.  
"Oi; let's go." Levi said; getting back her attention.  
"Where?"  
"There's this big ass shop in the second floor which is full of cloths. I thought that maybe we can go there?!"  
"Oh...okay." She said and with that they made their way to the mentioned shop and Hanji was left breathless again as they walked in.  
"Wow; this is...big."  
"Yeah; so go and get anything you want." Levi said and for a second Hanji felt she had misheard him.  
"What?"  
"I said go and get anything you like."  
"R...really?" Hanji asked with wide and happy eyes; making Levi to smile as he nodded.   
"Yeah; and remember to get at least five pair of pants and shirts for the house; also some for outside; jackets; hoodies; shoes; socks;UNDER WEARS AND BRAS! And any other shit you like; I don't know.Okay?"  
"Uh; wouldn't that be...too much?" She asked unbelievably.  
"Don't worry about that just do your shit and let's go." He said; making the woman to nod with a chuckle before she suddenly dragged Levi with her along the shop and kept doing it for the next two hours until she was finished and god Levi had never walked that much in a shop.   
The woman practically searched every.FUCKING.inch of the shop for like five times! Five FUCKING TIMES! Who knew she had that much energy within her?!

"Are you sure that's not too much? I mean the cost..."  
"God Hanji how many times do I have to tell you that it's okay. Really. It's not too much; just relax." Levi said for the hundredth time as he payed for all the cloths and they made their way out of the shop.

"Okay; is there; anything else that you want?" Levi asked and Hanji looked down; not knowing if she should say it or not.  
"Hanji; if there's anything else you want just tell me. It's okay." Levi assured her and she looked up.  
"Uh well... it's... my eyes."  
"What's with your eyes?"  
"I...Um..I have poor...eyesight.."  
"Wait; really?" Levi asked rather surprised.  
"Haha; yeah..." Hanji said as she chuckled nervously.  
"Okay ummm; I'm sure there is glasses stores in here but...do you know your eye number?"  
"Uh; yeah. Yeah I do."  
"Really? That's great then." Levi said as he take a look at his watch. He still had two hours and a half before going to meet his friends. Great.

"Let's go" he said and Hanji nodded happily as they started their search and finally found what they were looking for after an hour and got Hanji a pair of elliptical dark brown framed glassed which looked so damn good on her face in Levi's opinion.  
They said that the glasses would be ready 'till the end of the week and Levi would come and get them.

"Thanks L...Levi." Hanji said shyly as they walked out of the mall and went to the car; making Levi to smile as he realized she had actually called him by his name.  
"You're welcome four eyes."  
"Four eyes?" Hanji asked in a shocked tone as she chuckled.  
"Yeah; that's your new nickname!" Levi said and Hanji continued laughing while Levi threw the shopping bags in the back of the car.  
He huffed as he turned around but was suddenly wrapped in a tight hug ad it took him several seconds that it was Hanji hugging him. It was the first time she had actually hugged him like this and as shockingly as it was; it also felt nice; making him to smile as he hugged her back until Hanji decided to finally let go of him.  
"What was that for?" Levi asked and Hanji looked away before answering.  
"For...today. You're the first one who's ever been kind to me actually cared about me for so long and...thank you."  
"Hanji you really need to stop thanking me for everything. It's alright. And you're welcome." Levi said and with that they both get in the car and drove back to the house.  
To home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at first I was going to write Levi and his squad’s meeting in this chapter as well but then decided to make this just a Levihan one!  
> Hope u enjooooyed.  
> Don forget to leave a comment and a kudo!


	12. Chapter 12

Once Levi had dropped Hanji home and took all her new belongings inside the house; he has made his way towards the bar he was supposed to meet his friends in. It was their usual spot. A place they used to go since the day they became friends.   
It was one of his first days in high school when at the end of a fucking hard day a boy named Eld who wanted to go and grab a coffee because he was so tired had invited anyone who wanted a coffee as well to go with him and Levi suddenly found himself going, along with two other boys named Oluo and Gunther and a girl named Petra.  
Soon after; going to that bar at the end of the weeks had become their routine and slowly they started hanging out with each other more and more and now after almost ten years, their bond had become unbreakable and they were best friends.

They all were already there when Levi arrived at the bar; sitting at their usual spot on the corner of the shop talking none sense.  
Petra suddenly waved her hand at him as he walked towards them and was soon pulled into her embrace. She really could get too kind at sometimes.   
"Hello stranger!" Gunther said as Levi sat down beside them rolling his eyes.  
"It's been only a week!"  
"Yes! Do you know what that means?! It's been the longest we haven't seen each other!" Said Oluo.  
"What is it keeping you so busy? You got a girl back home?" Eld teased; not actually expecting him to nod in agreement.  
“Something like that.” Levi said and the whole table went quiet and they for a couple of minutes; staring at him and making him feel naked and uncomfortable before they all burst out shouting and attacking him with questions.  
“No waaaay!” Petra said; her spoon falling from her frozen hand.  
“You got a girlfriend?!” Oluo said; making Levi’s eyes go wide.  
“What? No I..”  
“No way in hell!”  
“No it’s...”  
“That’s impossible! The world must be ending!”  
“Guys it’s not...”  
“Who is she? What’s her name?”  
“Is she pretty?!”  
“Is she a loner weird clean freak like you too?!”  
“HEY!”  
“Can we meet her?”  
“Are you going to shut up or you want me to throw your asses out?! Why are you always so noisy???” The owner of the bar; Carla said; walking towards them and smacking each one of them in the head with the tray she was holding. 

“Sorry..” Petra said sheepishly and with a goofy grin as Carla sighed.  
The woman has been working here as long as Levi remembered. When they were younger; she was just a waitress here and her Mom was the owner; but after the woman passed away she had become the owner. That was almost six years ago. She’s known them since the first day they came here and because of that; they had kinda become friends slowly and even though she would always scold them for being too loud; she would still come sit and talk with them when she wasn’t that busy.   
She was almost five years older than them and had a son named Eren who’s been working as a new detective under Levi for two months now. The boys looked exactly like Carla except for the eyes which were from the father who had suddenly disappeared; leaving no traces behind and left them eleven years ago when Eren was five which made Levi to think what an ass he should be. And also stupid because of leaving such a sweet and kind woman like Carla.

“Ugh; I never get why you’re always so loud. What none sense are you even talking about this time?” She asked; putting one hand on her waist.  
“Levi’s got a girlfriend.” Eld suddenly said; taking the woman by complete surprise.  
“I told you she...”  
“WHAT? Really? Okay okay you have the right to be so loud this time. Who is she?” She asked excitingly; throwing herself beside them.  
“God would you all stop this already and let me talk? She’s not my girlfriend!” Levi finally managed to say, glaring at them all.  
“What? Uuuugh come on!” Petra said disappointed.  
“So who is she that has gotten you ditching us for a week?” Gunther asked and Levi took a deep breath before he started telling them the events of the past few days; making their eyes to grow wider and wider with each passing second. 

“Oh god.” That was all Petra could think when Levi was finished.   
“That’s terrible... oh my god.”  
“How is she?” Asked carla.   
“Well she’s alive if that’s what you mean but; she’s literally terrified of anyone touching her and it took me two whole days to convince her that I’m not going to hurt her the second she does something wrong and yet; she still freaks out every time she even talks. I mean seriously. She was so scared when she started crying after telling me her story. Why? Because it seems that a slave isn’t allowed to cry and show emotions because they’re not human beings!” Levi said angrily; resting his head on his hands and closing his eyes for a couple of seconds as the rest of the table kept staring at him unbelievably; Petra and Carla with tears in their eyes and the three boys clenching their fists in anger. 

“That’s just so...fucked up! Who the hell does something like this?” Oluo asked angrily.  
“I don’t know. A fuck head named Zeke Jaeger.” Levi answered making their heads to shot back up.  
“Wait Zeke Jaeger? Isn’t he the guy you were supposed to find but couldn’t from last year?” Petra asked surprised. She remembered Levi trying to caught him last year but gave up eventually. It was the only case Levi has failed in. The man just seemed unreachable. He was such a famous criminal but no one just seemed to be able to find him and now; it seemed that Levi was trying to get involved with him once again and that worried her. Levi was strong; yes. But so was this Zeke. And he wasn’t just dangerous; he was a sociopath. No normal person would do such things.  
“Yeah that’s him.”  
“God the fact that he has the same last name as Eren and my ex husband just angers me every time.” Carla said with a sigh.   
“Are you sure you don’t know anyone with that name?” Levi asked this question for the hundredth time and the woman shook her head slowly.  
“No. My husband only had a sister who I never met and his parents had passed away when he was young. He was the only Jaeger I knew.”   
“Ugh this just sucks.” Gunther said angrily.  
“Yeah tell me about it.”   
“So...what is she doing now? How is she?” Asked Petra.  
“I took her to buy her some cloths before coming here. I don’t know she may be sleeping now.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.”  
“So how are you going to caught this guy when you don’t even know how he looks like?” Eld asked worrying about his friend.  
“I do.”   
“WHAT? How? But no one’s ever seen him!” Petra said in complete surprise.  
“I saw him when I saved Hanji that day. Didn’t know it was him then but I’m pretty sure I broken a bone or two.”  
“Hah! Finally something good. You should’ve just killed him!” Eld said angrily.  
“The fucker ran away. God I just can’t believe that I let him of all people escape!”   
“So how did he look like? Was he scary?”  
“Surprisingly no. It was dark but I could see he had blonde hair and had blue eyes. He was also muscular; tall and handsome for a man. Nothing like a crazy rapist murderer. Not even a single scar on his face.”  
“That just creeps me more somehow.” Petra said; feeling shivers running down her body.

“God Levi you should be careful he’s dangerous. You’re seriously going to get yourself killed one day!” Carla said worry visible in her voice. She always hated that Levi was a police and a detective and would always scold him for choosing such a dangerous job. That always made Levi wonder how Eren had been able to convince her to let him choose the same job.  
“I know don’t worry. I’ll be careful. But I’m going to catch him and fucking kill him this time.” Levi said angrily and the next two hours was spent just talking and eating.  
They asked Levi about how Hanji looked like and then Petra and Carla started teasing him because of how specific he had described the woman’s look; saying he had fallen in love which got them to receive a punch in the head from Levi.  
When Levi got back home; Hanji was fast asleep in her room as he had expected; making the short man to smile at himself before going to his own room; falling asleep the second his head touched the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know such a silly chapter but I just had to write it😅😂  
> Also; I’m sooooo sorry for updating late but my classes had started and I’m literally fucked!  
> I mean seriously? Why the hell should I be having twelve hours of online classes in one day?!  
> Anyway; hope you enjoyed!  
> Don’t forget to comment and leave kudooos!😁


	13. Chapter 13

"Morning." Hanji said as she came downstairs; seeing levi already eating breakfast in the kitchen and remembered he had to go to work today.   
She didn't know why but the thought that the short grumpy man wouldn't be at home for several hours made her feel a little down. And maybe a little scared?   
He just always seemed to make her feel safe. And protected.

"Morning. How did you slept?" Levi asked as she sat down.  
"Ummm good...I think." She said as Levi nodded before taking a sip from his cup of tea.  
"What are you waiting for?" He asked pointing at the breakfast on the table; making Hanji to smile sheepishly at him before she started eating as well.  
"So...you're going to work today, right?"   
"Yeah. I'll be home by three though. Oh also; since you're living with me now and you don't have like; your ID card or stuff anymore; I need to get new ones for you. You just need to tell me some things like the date of your birth and I can do it my self since I'm a police detective; You don't need to come with me if you don't want to."  
"Oh um; okay. Thanks, I guess." She answered and Levi nodded.  
"So; when is your birthday?" He asked; trying not to sound too curious but the truth is that he's been waiting to ask this for so long.  
"It's... on September five."  
"Really? Shit; That would be two days later." He said a little surprised; not expecting it to be this soon.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"When is yours?" She asked without realizing.  
"What?"  
"Your...birthday." She said blushing a little. 'Fuck why did I have to ask that?'  
"Oh. December 25."  
"It's on Christmas? That's so cool!" She said in such excitement that it made Levi chuckle.  
"Yeah I get that a lot." He said as they once again fell in silence.  
"Shit I'm going to be late again! You'll be okay on your own?" Levi suddenly said when he saw the time and jumped out of his seat; drinking the rest of his tea in one huge gulp.  
"Yeah of course."  
"Okay then... I'll be back soon." He said; taking his black briefcase and practically ran out of the house while thinking about Hanji's birthday and the fact that she probably hasn't had one since eleven years ago. 

He remembered that he always wished he had a birthday when he was little but the fact is that his mother could barely put food on the table and couldn't do that for him.   
He shook his head; not wanting to think about his mom and decided to think about what he's gonna do for her birthday.   
'Shit I've never even done this before. What the hell am I gonna do?' He cursed himself mentally as he arrived at the station and parked the car before getting out. 

"Hey there sleepy head!" Nanaba shouted as he got in; waving her hand above her head.  
"Shhhhhh Erwin might hear!"   
"OMG is Levi afraid of mister eyebrows?!" She said teasingly.  
"Fuck no; I'm just not in the mood to hear another speech about offering up you heart for humanity and shit. It happens every single damn time. He even did a salute once!"  
"No way!"  
"Yes way!" He said with an eye roll as he walked into his and Mike's office; seeing the man half sleep on the desk.

"Don't you have work to do?" Levi said; slamming his bag on the and waking the man up.  
"Aren't you late yourself?!"  
"Whatever."  
"So; any process on the case?" Mike asked; stretching his arms.  
"Not yet; but I'm going to some of the crime scenes today. Maybe I'll find something there." "Again? Didn't you do that last time and got nothing except some creepy messages written in blood on the walls?"  
"Yes but this time I'm going to go to every single crime scene and check them out! Not only the recent ones!"  
"Good luck on that." The tall man said yawning before hitting his head back on the desk and closing his eyes.  
"Asshole!" He said; letting out a loud sigh before going to Erwin's office to fill him in and then got out of the station with the addresses to start his investigation. He was going to go to Hanji's old house today as well but had decided to do that at last.  
He spent the whole day from 9 a.m to 3 p.m; going to different crime scenes and as much as he hated to admit it; Mike was right. The only things he found was the bloody messages on the walls. And they were disgusting. Everything was fucking disgusting and he hated it.   
'Just why couldn't they clean the crime scenes????'  
He finally just decided to go to Hanji's house and check there as well before heading home.  
When he got there; what he saw was a beautiful small house; painted in light blue and white. At least from the outside. The only color inside was red, red, red everywhere.  
The hall and the kitchen were clean; only dirt covering them a bit. But the room where the couple were killed was almost covered in blood.   
And the message here was 'see you in hell darling.'  
"Seriously? What the actual fuck?" Levi cursed; feeling disgusted with the fact that Zeke actually enjoys doing this shit.

When he was finished investigating (which lead to nothing) he decided to go to the brunette's room and chuckled seeing that the walls were almost filled with anime posters. This room was clean as well.   
Wait; Actually; it much more cleaner than it should be. How the fuck is that even possible? Nobody lives here. And why this room has to be the only place in the house that is completely clean? There not even a single dirt on the floor or anywhere. What the fuck?!

He looked around the room suspiciously; looking for any hidden cameras but found nothing so decided to look through the stuff. There should be a reason why this room is the only clean place he's seen.   
He started searching through the room next but the only things there were Hanji's belongings; her cloths; her books; her shoes; her everything and doing this was getting harder and harder with every passing second but only then he stopped when he found a small photo album under the brunette's bed.   
Looking through it; it was filled with pics of her with her family and friends with big goofy grins on their faces. She looked so happy.  
There was also another blonde girl in some of the pics he supposed was the friend she talked about. 'What was her name? Did she even told me? She looks familiar though. Weird." He was almost lost in his thought when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him but when he turned around he was hit on the head with a baseball bat and seconds later the person jumped on top of him and pinned him to the ground. He could tell it was a woman and the fact that she had hit him with a baseball bat meant she didn't have any weapons on her and being faster than her; Levi quickly turned around and seconds later it was him on top of the girl with his hands around her throat as he looked at her with wide eyes.  
"Levi?" The woman asked just as shocked.  
"Nanaba?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Haha I'm leaving you hangiiiing this is so fun😂  
> Guys I'm so so sooooo sorry for the late update but I was having some writer's block but I'm back nowwww😂😅  
> Hope I'll update soon😂❤️


	14. Chapter 14

"Levi?"  
"Nanaba?!" He asked not even knowing how to react.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"What? I should be the one asking that!"  
"What? I should be the one asking that!"  
They both asked and answered at the same time as Levi slowly let go of her throat but didn't get off of her.  
'What if she's involved with this? No that's not even possible.' He thought as he decided to answer first.

"I'm here for the case you dumb ass! What do you think?!"  
"Oh riiiiight. sorry my bad!" She said smiling sheepishly.  
"So what the fuck are YOU doing here?!"  
"Oh right. Well; I live next door.I saw the door was open and thought someone has gotten in So I came to check."  
"What? You live next door? Here?"  
"Haha; yeaaah."  
"But why were you keeping an eye on this house? Didn't you give up on this case? Why would you even live here?" He asked getting more and more curious.  
"Well for the last question it's not like I've just moved in this area. I always lived here."  
"Wha...? Shit but that... you knew the people who lived here, didn't you?" He asked; feeling the world spinning around his head.  
Nanaba; that's why the blonde girl in the pictures seemed so familiar to him. It was her. Just younger; and with long hair. SHIT!

"Yeah I... did. Their daughter was my childhood friend. That's why I got this case in the first place. That's even why I...became a detective police officer. I wanted to...find her. But huh; look where I am now."  
"You mean...you knew this Hanji Zoe who was kidnapped eleven years ago?"  
"Yeah. I did."  
"I'm so sorry. That feels...terrible." That was the only thing he could say.  
"Yeah" She said and they fell in an awkward silence until Nanaba broke it again.  
"That's why this room is so clean isn't it? You're still...waiting for her." He said; seeing a single tear run down the blonde's eye which she wiped it away soon.  
"Yeah. Could you stop making me cry?ha..."  
"Sorry" he said and looked away as they fell in an awkward silence.

"you okay? You look creepy with all the blood on your face."  
"What?" He said touching the left side of his head; feeling the warm liquid under his fingers.  
"Shit, When did this happen?!" He asked; finally getting off of her and she pulled herself up a little.  
"When I; ummm...hit you?"  
"Right. You could've been a little gentler asshole! You almost got me killed!"  
"Almost!" She said; getting a death glare from the short man but deep down; he was still trying to process everything he has just found out. Should he tell her? No; not yet.  
"Levi? Yahoooo! Leviiii?" He snapped out of it when hen he saw the blonde girl waving her hand in front of him rapidly.  
"Huh?"  
"You sure you okay? You were just staring at the wall instead of..."  
"Instead of what?"  
"...killing me maybe?"  
"Huh? Why would I....could you come to my house two days later?"  
"Shit; Did I hit that hard?"

***

When Levi finally got back home; he was holding a white cloth on his head which had turned red now and also a bunch of photo albums he had found in the house (he had to tell Nanaba that he wanted them for the investigation) and he felt like he was on the verge of dying.  
And he was LATE! AGAIN! Seriously? This is the first time this's been happening. he always hated being late.  
He decided to just leave the photo albums in the back of the car for now and only took his briefcase and went in.

"Hi!" He said as he got in; only to see Hanji walking out of the kitchen with a cup of water in her hand which she put down the second she saw him and his condition and ran towards him.  
"Oh my god are you okay? What's happened?" She asked as she got beside him; taking his arm and pulling him inside the house.  
'Didn't she hate touching?' Levi thought but still couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips.  
"I'm fine; I'm fine it's nothing serious. It's just a scratch!" He said trying to calm her down as she practically pushed him down on the couch.  
"Like hell it is! A scratch wouldn't bleed this much! Let me see that! And where do you keep your first aid kit?"  
"Um.. on top of the... fridge." He said; still surprised at her behavior. She really is worried. Why? It's really...nothing serious.  
"Hanji..." he was about to stop her but she had already ran to the kitchen.  
"You can reach this?" She said; making fun of his height.  
"HEY!" 

She came back seconds later and sat beside him; moving his hand away from the scar and stared at it for a couple of seconds before she started cleaning it with a wet cloth; making Levi to hiss.  
"Wha.. Sorry does it hurt?"  
"Just a little."  
"What happened? I told you not to go after that stupid case. You might die."  
"Is that what you're worried about? That I'm gonna die?"  
"Yes. I mean; I've lost everyone I've ever loved. I don't to lose you too."  
"Hanji I'm not gonna die you don't need to worry." He said; taking her hand that was cleaning his head in his.  
'And you haven't lost everyone.' He thought; thinking about Nanaba.  
"You can't promise that!"  
"Yes I can. I won't die I promise." He said, making her to look into his eyes before he continued.  
"And this..." he paused pointing at his head. "No crazy serial killer attacked me. My stupid friend accidentally hit me in the head with a baseball bat thinking I was a crazy the crazy serial killer."  
"Your friend did that? Oh my god." This sent Hanji into a roar of laughter.  
I'm so sorry that's just too funny!"  
"Oh shut up you asshole! So funny!" He said with a groan as he threw the cloth into her face; only making the brunette to laugh harder.  
'Why the only fucking time I see her laugh it should be at me?!'  
"Okay it's clean now. And it's not bleeding anymore." Hanji said when she completely wiped all the blood.  
"Thanks. See? I'm not dead."  
"Yeah, I see. Sorry."  
"Whatever. You're still an asshole." He said, making the brunette chuckle.  
They sat there in silence before Levi slowly rest his head on Hanji's shoulder, making the woman shift in her seat a little but didn't pull away and slowly calmed down. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. 

When he got back home the first thing he thought about doing was taking a shower but now he just wanted to sit beside her and sleep the whole night there.  
And that's what he did when he felt Hanji resting her head on top of his; closing her eyes as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess what? I'm finally updating soon😂


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levihan fun tiiime

When Levi woke up Hanji was still sleeping with her head laying on his shoulder. She looked so peaceful that it brought a small smile on his face before he slowly stood up; laying the woman's head on the couch's arm and going to his room to take a shower.

It didn't took him that long and he came back down twenty minutes later; deciding to go to his car and bring the photo albums in the house before making breakfast.  
He put them on the kitchen counter and then started baking some chocolate pancakes; the smell making the brunette woman to wake up and walk in there, a few moments later.

"Good...morning." She said as she leaned on the counter; yawning.  
"Morning ." Levi said when he saw her; making the woman smile at him.  
He put a plate full of pancakes on the counter with two cups of coffee a few minutes later; then sat beside Hanji as they started eating.

"What are...these?" Hanji asked hesitatingly, finally realizing the large, old and kind of...familiar? books on the counter.  
"Oh ummm... nothing. I'll tell you tomorrow!" Levi said quickly as he pushed the books further away.  
"Ooookay." She said confused (and god she hates this feeling!) as she started eating her breakfast.

"So; today's my day off aaand someone's gonna come here tomorrow and I have to go and do a little shopping." He paused as Hanji looked at him, getting a bit nervous but didn't say anything and waited for him to continue.   
"And also; I gotta go and get your glasses so I thought maybe we can go together?" Levi asked taking her by complete surprise as she bit her lips nervously; not knowing what to say.

"Ummm...who..who's coming?" She finally asked hesitatingly.  
"That's a surprise!" Levi said with a small smile while shrugging his shoulders.  
"You...you're not gonna...make me leave or something...right?" She asked taking him off guard.  
"What? No no why would you say that?"   
"I... I just thought that's maybe why that person's coming tomorrow. I... I understand though; I just..."  
"Hanji hey; I told you once that I'm not going to let you go. No matter what happens I won't let anyone take you away alright? I promise." He said firmly; making Hanji to look at him with hopeful eyes as she nodded slowly before looking away.

"And that person coming here tomorrow is my friend and I promise you'll actually be happy to meet her! You'll like her; I'm sure about that!" He continued as Hanji looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Like her?"  
"Yup!"  
"Her... so she's a girl. Is she your girlfriend?" She asked so out of sudden that it made the other man to choke on his coffee.  
"What? No! She's just my friend! I don't even have a girlfriend!" He said quickly making the other chuckle.  
"Wait; you don't have a girlfriend?" She asked surprised.  
"Ummmm; yeah? Why so surprised?"  
"Well I mean; you're handsome. And kind. And funny and..." she suddenly stopped; realizing what she was saying as she felt herself blush.  
"O...oh." Levi said awkwardly; feeling his face getting a little warm as he looked away.  
"Uh well; I think you're the only one who's said that. I'm actually known as the grumpy one between my friends."  
"Seriously? That sounds impossible."  
"If you say so..." he said as they sat in an awkward silence until Levi broke it again.

"So about the shopping thing. You coming? It won't take long and maybe after that we can go and eat something."   
"Uh...okay." She said feeling a smile appearing on her lips as she took a sip from her coffee.

*•*•*•*•*

"So; how is it?" Levi asked; looking at Hanji who had been looking around herself amazed since she had put the glasses on. Which meant since FIVE minutes ago.  
"Huh? OMG YES!" She said with a goofy grin on her face that it made Levi smile as well as he gave the shop owner the rest of the money and they went out; with Hanji still looking at everywhere like it's the first time she's seeing.

He suddenly felt the woman staring at him and looked at her questionably.  
"You look even more handsome now!" She said still grinning and Levi could feel himself feeling embarrassed for the second time in two hours!  
"Wh...what's gotten into you today?!" He asked as he pushed his hands into his pants' pockets and looked away.   
"Thank youuuu!" He heard Hanji say as she gave his arm a quick hug; making Levi to find himself smiling again.  
He really liked hearing her happy voice.

"So let's go down. There's a coffee shop at the first floor which is great. We can go eat something before going back. What do you say?" He asked her to make sure that she wouldn't be afraid so nice there was actually a crowded place.  
"Uh o..okay. Yeah that sounds...fun." She said a bit nervous and Levi took that as a yes as he started walking to the coffee shop. 

"Wow there's... a lot of people here." Hanji said as they entered and Levi could feel the nervousness in her voice.  
"You okay? We can go somewhere else if you want to."   
"N...no I'm okay." She said but still; Levi took his hand and gave it a small squeeze as he walked them to an empty table at the corner of the shop which was quieter as the other parts. At least a bit.

"What you gonna eat?" He asked, giving her the menu.  
"I...can choose?"  
"What? You thought I brought you here to sit there and watch me eat?!" He asked sarcastically; making the brunette chuckle as she took the menu.   
"Ummmm maybe a strawberry milkshake?"   
"You have terrible taste!"  
"Heeeey!" She pouted; giving his arm a small punch.  
"I'll get a black tea."  
"Your taste's even worst." She said making Levi roll his eyes as the waitress took their orders and went away.

They just sat in silence until Hanji decided to break it.   
"You said you're a detective right?"   
"Yeah."  
"Soooo; do you only solve cases or you go and like; fight and arrest the bad guys too? Beat the shit out of them?" She asked; her curiosity getting the better of her.  
"I'll beat the shot out of them too." Levi answered with a chuckle.  
"That's sooo cool."  
"That is so not cool! I've almost died a couple of times!"  
"That makes it even more cool!" She said with wide eyes making Levi feel like she was staring right through his soul.  
"You really have terrible taste!"   
"Whatever." She chuckled as the waitress brought their orders and the rest of their evening was spent in comfortable silence.

*•*•*•*•*

"Today was fun." Hanji said as she got out of the car; making her way towards the house.  
"Yeah." Levi said quietly; following after her; thinking about how she looked now comparing with the first day he saw her.  
She was acting more comfortable now and wasn't as scared as she was and wouldn't be looking down all the time.  
She looked happier. At least a bit. And at that moment; that's all that metered to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooookay. Pls pls plssss don't kill me for not updating for so long😂❤️  
> But here this is nowwww and as a little spoiler for the next chapter; Nanaba and Hanji will finally meet again.  
> I try to update as soon as I can! I swear I'll try😂😩


	16. Chapter sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange and Nanaba finally meet~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? I'm finally updatiiing😂  
> I'm so sorry for the long wait but thank you so much for reading and leaving all those lovely comments!  
> They're practically the only things that keeps me going and make me not to abandon this fic!   
> They just....made my day😭❤️  
> Sooo...here you go!

"So....she's coming?" Hange asked as she looked at Levi who was preparing lunch for their guest. Which she still had no idea who it was.  
"Aha. She'll be here soon."  
"Okay..." she said and Levi could sense the unease in her voice.  
"Hey; it'll be alright. I told you you'll like her."  
"Yeah but...I still don't know her."  
"You don't know thaaaat." Levi said making the brunette to suddenly look at him confused.  
"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked but before Levi could answer; the bell ranged and the man had to go.  
"Don't come until I tell you!"  
"Hey but...wait...what did you mean?" She asked but got no answer since the guy had already went away.  
"Great!" She said in frustration as she put his head down on the table.

Levi went to get the door; ignoring Hange who was nagging in the kitchen.  
"Hey!" He said; greeting the blonde woman as he opened the door.  
"Leviiii! Hey!" She said cheeringly as she hugged the short man tightly.  
Why was this woman so damn tall? Even taller than Hange!   
"Okay so I'm here! Now tell me the mysterious reason why you told me to come. You couldn't have actually hit your head that hard!"  
"Shut up! I told you to come 'cause I wanted you to meet someone."  
"Huh? Who?"  
"You'll see. Hange! Could you come now?"  
"Huh? Hange? What do you me...." Nanaba started confused but was soon stopped as she saw the brunette step out of the kitchen hesitatingly and for a second; she felt the whole world stop.  
It couldn't be...right? But that face...that look...that's something she could never forget...but...but how? She wasn't delusional right? But it couldn't be...Hange was...was lost...never found...but...

"Nanaba?" The woman called and that was enough to make her burst out crying as she just let go of her bag and ran to her; pulling her into a bone crushing embrace.  
She could tell that the other was crying as well; feeling how hard she was shaking while clutching to her just as hard.  
She was saying something too...they both were but...she didn't even know what she was saying. 

Levi just stood at the doorway awkwardly but still smiled at the two girls hugging each other so tight and not letting go like the other would disappear if they did.  
It was...so cute and heartwarming seeing those two cry in each other's arms while desperately calling each other's names like that.

"How...how but...but I thought...I..." Nanaba started as she pulled away a bit to look into her friend's eyes which were filled with tears.  
"I never though I'd see you again!" She continued before bursting into tears again as she pulled the brunette back into her arms.  
"Me...me too I...I've missed you. I've missed you so much." Hange cried as she buried her face into the crook of the other's face and could feel her nodding as she tighten the embrace.

After god knows how long; they finally calmed down a bit and pulled away but still didn't let go of each others hands.   
"How...how I..." Nanaba started before stopping and looking at Levi who was still standing in the doorway; looking every inch of the house awkwardly.

"Um...why don't the two of you like...go to Hange's room so you can talk? I'll just...prepare some tea or something and wait in the...living room!" He said with an awkward chuckle before going away to give the two some privacy and as much as Nanaba wanted to ask him what was going on; right now she just wanted to go and talk to her friend forever.

"Okay then...let's go?" She asked as she looked back at her brunette friend; seeing she was still staring at her with a goofy grin.  
"Yeah." Hange said as she tugged at Nanaba's sleeve; dragging the girl upstairs and to her room; then they went and both sat down on the bed in silence.

"So...wh...where were you?" Nanaba started quietly; not exactly looking at Hange. She wasn't sure she could handle the truth and not break out crying again just there and then if she would look at her.  
"I...you probably know...I was kidnapped by Zeke and...he has quite the reputation around here so...haha yeah..."Hange said quietly but Nanaba could easily sense the fear and nervousness in her shanking voice.  
"What...what did he...do to you?" She asked; already knowing the answer but still wanting Hange to just deny it. Saying that it was all a cruel joke. That she was fine.  
But when the brunette didn't answer and she had to look up; just seeing her face made her realize that there was no joke. Only the cruelness of the world and she found herself breaking down once more as she pulled her friend back into her arms.

"I'm...I'm sorry. If I had just not let you go home alone that day...if...if I had only followed you I..."  
"Nanaba! Don't say that! What could you have possibly do?"  
"B...but I...I could've done something! Anything!"  
"You would've just get kidnapped as well and maybe even killed!That's...that's something even worst than this! I ... I rather die than have something like that happen to you!"   
"But...but it's all my fault...I...I just let you go there alone and..."  
"There's no way you could've possibly known and as I said you couldn't have done anything! It wasn't your fault! It wasn't your fault at all you idiot so just...please...please just don't say that."  
"Mn...okay...okay but...in one condition."  
"What?"  
"Promise me you won't leave again. Never."  
"Okay; okay I promise. I'm here. I'm right here." Hange said as she hugged her tighter while stroking the back of her shaved blond hair.

"God this is so...embarrassing. I should be the one comforting you and here I am crying in your arms." Nanaba said with a chuckle as she pulled away slowly; wiping the tears off her face with the end of her sleeve.  
"Well...you were always a crybaby anyway." Hange said as she chuckled.  
"No I wasn't!"  
"Yes you were!"  
"Shut up!" She said but still couldn't help but laugh as she looked at Hange; remembering all the times they used to tease each other like this back then.

"So...how did you escape?" Nanaba found herself asking curiously as they finally calmed down.  
"Well...that's a long story. I would've get coaght again if Levi hadn't saved me but...how did you found me?"  
"Levi!"  
"Wow! He really is my hero!"  
"The knight in shining armor he is!" Nanaba said and they both found themselves laughing at the thought. That shorty really is something!

"So...Your really friends? Wow! This can't be a coincidence! This is so cool!"   
"Tell me about it!"  
"Then...you're a detective too?!"  
"Something like that. Yeah."  
"Wow...that's awesome! I'm so happy for you!" Hange said cheeringly as she threw her arms in the air and then around Nanaba's neck.  
"Well I owe that to you. I became a cop to find you but...couldn't..."  
"Hey! I said stop with the self blame! I'm so happy with the fact that you've done that for me and here you are being a crybaby again!"   
"I said I'm not a crybaby!"  
"Sure you're not." Hange said with a chuckle before continuing.  
"But...thank you...thank you for not...giving up on me. For not...forgetting me." She said; hugging the other girl again.  
"Like I ever can!" And Nanaba answered; returning the embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo...thought?  
> I promise I'll update soon this time! Don't kill me😭😂❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Is it good? Bad?  
> Plz let me know what you think and don’t forget to leave kudooooos!😁
> 
> I’ve already post this until chapter nine on my wattpad account.  
> (Oh and I may make the chapters longer in here)  
> I go there as (sarah_R_sarah) and the story has the same name as in here!  
> So check it out if you want to! 
> 
> Love ya❤️


End file.
